


Translation of “4 Drabbles – Incognita”

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/159837049747/translation-of-4-drabbles-incognitaPart of the Crash Bandicoot+MiraculousLadybug AU crossover*Some of the drabbles were kinda hard to translate, or at least to me, since some of them seemed to work better in spanish than in english but at least you can read what these drabbles are about. I just hope they don’t sound too weird x’D*





	Translation of “4 Drabbles – Incognita”

His kwami told him he had the power of luck but Cortex didn’t believe in it that much because for a strange reason the bandicoots seemed to follow him everywhere, even when he becomes Ladybug. In fact he used to meet with some of them in risky situations and unfortunately he felt it was his duty to help those bandicoots and he always ended up saving them, as well as they constantly seeming to make his life impossible in one way or another, don’t lie to him! Even so those hateful bandicoots looked like they value him. Who knew his alter ego would be more respected than himself?

****************************************************************************************************

There he was in front of him. Robust complexion, black boots, military pants and a partially metallic arm… yep, that was Crunch, looking at him with that smile that annoys him a lot. But he can’t told him that, he has to protect his image as Ladybug and also cover his identity which it’s always on stake and he shouldn’t give any hints of it if possible. He wonders if the other heroes went through the same thing. Of all the petitions he had from his fans this was one of the weirdest ones. Why he has to sign him a dakimakura?

****************************************************************************************************

Cortex doesn’t understand how can someone risk their life for foolish reasons. What part of ‘stay safe and away from danger’ no one understand? It seems like Coco didn’t because he found her by coincidence in all this disaster and she assured him, with some nervousness, she only wanted a photo of him. “I’ll put you in a safe place but promise me this time that you will not expose like this ever again and then I will give you an exclusive, is that fine?” Apparently he said the right thing because she didn’t hold back and started hugging him effusively as she screamed excitedly.

*************************************************************************************************** 

Life seemed to play tricks on him and today was no exception. Just before he leaves he felt someone staring behind him and he turned without thinking twice, believing it would be one of those ‘curious people’ who wanted to discover the identity of the famous heroes but no, it was something worse: Crash Bandicoot, who doesn’t stop looking at him in a creepy way. They stayed like that for a few seconds until he ask him what he wanted. Crash trows something at him and flees from there, leaving him alone with a Wumpa fruit in his hands. Well, that was a bit strange.


End file.
